Dungeons
Dungeons & Dragons Online (abbreviated as "DDO") is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) developed by Standing Stone Games, formerly Turbine, Inc., for the Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X operating systems. Originally marketed as Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach before being rebranded Dungeons & Dragons Online: Eberron Unlimited ''in 2009 the game was later rebranded a second time in 2012 to simply ''Dungeons & Dragons Online with the release of the Menace of the Underdark expansion. Turbine developed DDO as an online adaptation of Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) based loosely on the D&D 3.5 Rule-set. It is set in the Eberron campaign setting, with later expansions adding Forgotten Realms and Ravenloft to the game. Internet access is required to play. DDO is a fantasy action role-playing game. Progression is defined by completing quests and leveling up. After creating an avatar on the character selection screen, players are required to go through a tutorial, which may be skipped after completing once. Players receive quests from non-player characters. After accumulating enough experience points through quests, the character is entitled to gain a level, which grants access to more feats, spells and skills. There are currently thirty levels in the game. Development Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach was developed by Turbine, Inc. over the course of approximately two years. The initial prototyping and concepting was done by Jason Booth, Dan Ogles, Cardell Kerr, Ken Troop, and Michael Sheidow, in coordination with Wizards of the Coast, the current publisher of the Dungeons and Dragons pen and paper game. Later, this initial team was moved to work on Turbine's other title in development Lord of the Rings Online, or left the company. Development was then led by James Jones and was published by Atari. Invitations for the alpha were sent out in August of 2005. Three months later, In November, a public beta was announced. Access to the beta would be given out as keys in the January 2006 issue of PC Gamer magazine. This beta included three stress tests. The beta ended on February 12, 2006. The game was launched in February of 2006, with a head start on the 24th, and to the public on the 28th. For awhile, content was released under the name of modules. Eight modules were released from April 2006 through to October 2008. However after Module 8: Prisoners of Prophecy, there was a content drought. In 2009 it was announced that the game would be going free to play. During the summer, the game was re-branded as Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron Unlimited. Setting DDO is set on the fictional continent of Xen'drik, in the world of Eberron, a D&D campaign setting. Players can create their characters following the revised edition of D&D 3.5 rule-set fashion, and play them in both indoor and outdoor environments, including a large variety of dungeons. Although the game is based in large part on the D&D 3.5 rule-set, it contains numerous changes from the tabletop game, most of which were introduced due to differences in the dynamics between the media of computer game combat and tabletop gaming. For example, Turbine wanted DDO to use a real time combat engine, where tabletop D&D uses a turn-based system. This brought considerable amount of changes in combat, character skills and feats; situations where Turbine felt the turn-based combat system and real-time combat did not mesh well. Most noticeable differences are greatly increased amount of hit possibilities in round/same amount of time (as much as twelve times more), greatly increased spell-casting resources over rest periods, and spell point system instead of spell slots. Magic items are greatly under-priced (average of 1/8 the D&D prices), magic weapons and armors have a maximum of only two abilities, characters have considerably higher stats, and offensive effects created by characters do not harm their allies. A near-complete list of other differences between DDO and D&D has been listed on the DDO Wiki. The core of the game is set in the city of Stormreach, a giant-scaled city built ages ago, and recently settled by humans. There are a number of areas within Stormreach: The Harbor, Marketplace, and four Dragonmarked Houses (House Deneith, Jorasco, Kundarak and Phiarlan). In addition, there are a number of adventures that are taken beyond the city walls, into other areas across the continent, each home to quests of their own. Generally, the issues of the game revolve around the following dark plots: * Giants attempting to regain mastery over the city of Stormreach and the continent of Xen'drik * The gate to Xoriat attempting to be reopened * The Black Abbot and his minions of Khyber (Eberron) and other undead attempting to gain power over Xen'drik * Devils from Shavarath attempting to invade and conquer Eberron Later expansions added quests in the Forgotten Realms and Ravenloft campaign settings. Subscription information As of 9 September 2009, DDO is free to play in the USA, with an available micro-transaction store; players can gain VIP status by paying a subscription fee, which garners them additional rewards every month. Furthermore, a free-player's first micro-transaction converts him/her to a "Premium player" with a few additional perks (though substantially less than those of a "VIP"). There are eight DDO servers for the North American market (merged from the original 14), named after various geographic locations and organizations in Eberron. For the European market there were initially 5 servers, named after Eberron deities. In Europe, the game was maintained by Codemasters, however in 2010, the EU servers were shut down. European players were given the option to migrate their characters to the NA servers. In North America, Standing Stone Games themselves deploy the game and maintain the day-to-day operations. In China, the game is operated by Shanda. There are no servers for the Southern Hemisphere market. The game distributed in Australia by Standing Stone is the US version. Players in that region will get a ping of ~300 ms to North American servers. Standing Stone Games generally does updates and patches on Wednesdays before 12 pm est. Gameplay DDO is played from a third person perspective. There is the option to move the camera view to first person perspective. The camera follows behind the player and can be adjusted to view surroundings. The game is controlled either by keyboard or gamepad. Every action in game can be remapped to suit the player, even controller buttons. This allows a player to play the game just like a console game if desired. DDO also makes use of macros. Within a toolbar on screen, items and action abilities may be placed and activated at will. Everything in game takes place in real time. For instance, characters move around in 3D with directional keys and may dodge long range attacks aimed at them. A party system is in place, placing more emphasis on multiple players grouping together more so than most other MMO games on the market. Joining a party or creating one is accessed by the Grouping panel. Interacting with other players is implemented with chat windows on screen. Voice chat with other players is also possible with a headset or microphone if in a party. Progression Standard groups can be up to 6 characters. Characters gain experience (XP) by completing quests. Killing monsters will usually increase the size of the experience reward, but are not always central to the reward. In some cases, simply running through a quest from one end to the other will grant an XP reward. Raid parties may be up to 12 characters. They are usually high level adventures with multiple tasks to complete. There is usually a specific method of unlocking them. DDO does support solo play via the casual and normal difficulties. A more typical party consists of multiple characters filling roles such as "tank" (melee types), healer (clerics) and caster (magic users). The quests in DDO are organized by character level, difficulty, and length. Each quest has a base level, and the XP reward increases if all of the party members are below that level, and decreases if any of the party members are above that level. Characters more than three levels below the "base level" are not allowed to initiate a quest, however they are able to join a quest started by another party member. There are five difficulty levels for quests: Casual, Normal, Hard, Elite and Epic. VIP players have imitate access to all difficulties, while free and premium players must clear easier difficulties to do anything harder then normal. Hard and Elite increase the XP bonus the first time the quest is run at the given level, and generally provide a much more challenging experience to the players. As a bonus, the quality of the "loot" (items, equipment, etc) in the chests in hard and elite is better. Generally speaking, the highest level quests on the Elite setting offer the best treasure, although that is not always the case. Epic difficulty is available in very few quests, and only to characters who are level 20 or higher. Certain quests also have a sixth difficulty called Reaper. Most quests have an item or monetary reward when finished, but the character must have talked to the quest giver to receive the reward. Some dungeons require several visits to the quest giver to complete the entire quest chain. Speaking to the quest giver also generally allows players to repeat the quest. Note that completing a specific quest multiple times will reduce the XP given upon completion. The quests are narrated by a "Dungeon Master" who gives additional details and information to the players about what they see and hear on their adventure. For the "Delera's Tomb" quest chain, the dungeon master duties are performed by (now deceased) D&D co-creator Gary Gygax. In his memory, a special 'shrine' area of the graveyard was added. The Ruins of Threnal quest chain features the voice of D&D's other co-creator, the late Dave Arneson, as well as a monument to him in the wilderness area. On the other hand, Casual (formally Solo) offers very little loot, and few, if any, special items. Generally, the Solo difficulty section were added to the game in June 2006 to make it more accessible to lower-level characters who do not have a group. There was until Module 6 a huge XP reduction for solo play (this was reduced from 50% to 20% with the launch of Module 6), and only some low (6th and lower) level dungeons offer this capability. Besides the regular quests, there are instanced areas known as Wilderness Areas. This areas have multiple objectives that involve finding a number of locations, killing a number of spawned enemies, and killing a certain number of rare spawns. After one objective is finished it is replaced with another objective with the same requirement but with a higher number needed to complete it, though the original's total still counts to the new one. There is also Challanges, a special type of quest allows the player to pick the character level that the quest is designed for. These have specific requirements that must be met in a certain amount of time, or before a certain resource is depleted. Some require special tokens to enter, while other can just be entered. A player does not get rewards for completing these if they choose a level more then four levels lower then their own, and they can be done solo or as a party. Features The game includes built-in voice chat, integrated into the overall experience. DDO is an instanced game, where each party receives a private "copy" of a dungeon for their own use. Languages available so far are English, French and German. A gamepad is supported, as well as a virtual keyboard. When the game went free-2-play, an in game cash shop was added called the DDO Store. This uses the proprietary currency known as DDO Points, that can purchased with real world money. These points can also be earned by reaching certain favor milestones Characters Races There are 12 races in DDO. They are aasimar, dragonborn, drow, dwarf, elf, gnome, half-elf, half-orc, halfling, human, warforged, and the elven sub-race, wood elf, as its own race. The dwarf, elf, halfling, and human are available to all players. The drow can be earned through in game favor or be purchased from the in-game story. The aaismar, dragonborn, gnome, half-elf, half-orc, warforged, and wood elf are freely available to subscribers, but must be purchased from the DDO Store for premium and free players if they wish to play them. Classes There are 14 playable classes with no race restrictions. Following the 3.5 edition rules and the rules of the Eberron campaign, players choose a class to begin with but are not limited to remaining in that class. At the character creation screen, the player is allowed to choose a path or to customize their stats. Choosing a path will automatically give the character feats when they gain a level. Artificer, druid, favored soul, monk, and warlock do not have paths of their own. The artificer, druid, favored soul, monk, and warlock are freely available to those that subscribe to the game, but must be purchased by non subscribers. The Classes *'Artificer '''A specialist class that has many buff spells. Also one of two classes that have a designated pet, an iron defender. *'Barbarian''' A melee class that has special powers when angry and specializes in damage dealing. *'Bard' An specialist class that has abilities that work well to buff allies and debuff enemies. *'Cleric' a divine spell casting class that uses all armor without penalties. They can excel in healing or combat. *'Druid '''A divine spell casting class that can fill any roll needed by a party. Also one of two classes that have a designated pet, a wolf. *'Favored Soul''' A divine spell casting class that follows the path of the Cleric, but is more spell casting oriented. *'Fighter' A melee class with extra feats, allowing him to specialize in melee. *'Monk' A melee class that fights without weapons, shield, or armor, that performs amazing techniques in battle by using a power source called Ki. *'Paladin' A melee class that trades some of his melee power for the ability to cast divine spells. *'Ranger' A specialist class that can focus on stealth or magically augmented ranged combat, or two-weapon melee combat. *'Rogue' A specialist class with an aptitude for stealth. They have the most class skills in the game. *'Sorcerer' An arcane spell caster that knows limited spells, but can cast them more often. *'Wizard' has access to a large assortment of spells. They can learn spells from scrolls to add to their spell lists. Alignments Dungeons and Dragons Online does not feature the full spectrum of alignments available in Dungeons and Dragons, instead limiting itself to only good and neutral alignments. The ability to play evil aligned characters is unavailable. Some character classes have restrictions based on alignment. A Barbarian and Bard may not be Lawful. A Monk must be Lawful, and a Paladin must be Lawful Good. A character may not multiclass into those classes if the alignment is not allowed for that original class. In addition, some weapons and equipment have alignment restrictions as well. Feat, Skill and Enhancement system In DDO, there are a number of progressive systems in place for additional variety between characters. Feats are special abilities that grant a character additional actions or abilities. Skills can be increased to give better proficiency of talents. Enhancements can be chosen which augment feats and talents. Feats are divided into regular feats and class feats. Whereas most feats are available to any class(so long as the requirement is met), class feats can be chosen only by specific classes. For instance, Ranger is the only class that is able to choose Favored Enemy, which grants an attack bonus against certain monsters. Every class is granted at least one feat during character creation, as well as one every level of a multiple of three. Other feats include Toughness, which grants additional Hit Points, and Whirlwind Attack, which lets a character perform a special attack where the character spins 360 degrees. Skills are available to all characters. It is a fixed list of talents such as Jump and Tumble. Upon leveling up, a character adds a certain number of points into those talents based on the Intelligence statistic. For instance, putting more points into Jump will allow a character to jump higher. Also, each skill is augmented by a character's stat. For instance, Tumble is connected to Dexterity. The higher a DEX score, the more able a character is able to roll away from attacks. Finally, Skills are dependent upon classes. Each class has a certain number of skills connected to it. Class skills cost one point to raise one point. A skill not connected to a class costs two points to raise one point. Enhancements are similar to the skill tree systems in other MMORPGS. Each character starts with one racial tree and up to three prestige trees based on the class that they started with. If a character cross-classes, the prestige trees of the class they have taken a level a level in are made available. A character can have up to six prestige trees at a time. There are also to premium prestige trees that can be bought from the DDO Store. They are the Vistani Knife Fighter and the Falconer. Updates and modules Turbine releases major content updates to the game as "modules," named after the module concept in the pen-and-paper version of D&D. Additional content was released between modules as "updates." Starting with Module 5, the development team made the decision to stop releasing interim updates. Responding to the players' feedback that the interim updates do not provide enough new content, the developers instead focused on creating significantly larger modules. However, prior to the launch of DDO: Eberron Unlimited, there was a 10-month content gap. Module 1: Dragon's Vault On April 5, 2006, Turbine released its first module. It included a new dungeon, a number of fixes to the combat system and minor tweaks to the user interface. Update 1.1: The Harbor, included changes to the low level harbor quests. Update 1.2: Solo Enhancements, made more changes to the harbor area, including the addition of several solo-only quests. Module 2: Twilight Forge Released July 12, 2006, it added a new player race, the Drow, as well as new enhancements, spells, a patron system, in-game mail, and adventures set in the Restless Isles, a new outdoor area. Update 2.1: Litany of the Dead Part 1: The Necropolis, introduced a new quest series. The update had five full quests, culminating in an encounter with a powerful vampire. Update 2.2: Stormreach Under Siege! introduced the first quests above level 10, other than the Twilight Forge raid. Module 3: Demon Sands This module was released on October 25, 2006. It introduced explorable areas to the game, consensual PvP (Player vs. Player) elements (in the form of "Tavern Brawl" arenas and objective-based quests; Capture the Flag, Indoor and Outdoor Deathmatch), as well as an auction house. It raised the level-cap from ten to twelve. Update 3.1: Evil Resurgent, included a rework of the social panel, many bug fixes, and six high level quests. Update 3.2: Litany of the Dead Part 2, released new monsters, along with five quests for party levels 8-9. These quests continue the storyline of The Necropolis from Litany of the Dead Part 1. Update 3.3: Academy Training, revamped the Action Point enhancement system. Also, in celebration of DDO's one-year anniversary, all treasure chests were at +1 level, and all XP awarded was +50% from February 28 to March 4. Module 4: Reaver's Bane Introduced in April 2007, Reaver's Bane brought the level cap up to 14 from 12 and introduced a new terrain mechanic along with many new spells and abilities for characters of all levels. Two new areas (the Cerulean Hills and Gianthold Ruins) use the new mechanic that includes entrances to traditional quests plus three new types of quests: slayer quests (where you get experience for how many monsters you or your party have killed), explorer quests (where you get experience just for visiting a new part of the area for the first time), and rare encounter quests (where you get experience for killing infrequently spawned named monsters). Update 4.1: Mark of the Dragon, implemented Dragonmarks and the addition of a new encounter area: Ataraxia's Haven. Update 4.2: Searing Heights, revamped the Menechtarun desert landscape and the Waterworks adventure area. There was an added landscape for level 4 characters called Searing Heights, new spells, abilities, and enhancements including Holy Sword and Warchanter. Players get three more weapon set configuration slots for a total of seven. Also fixed were several bugs. Many new spells were added for all spellcasting classes. Extra enhancements were also added. One additional level 4 dungeon was added. Module 5: The Accursed Ascension Released in September 2007, this module includes parts 3 and 4 of the Litany of the Dead; by doing so, it doubled the amount of quests in the Necropolis area. It ends with a new high level raid. Apart from the addition of new enhancements and some minor corrections, the metamagic system went through a major revision and the item tooltips were vastly improved. Collectable and gem bags were added, made to reduce the cluttering of inventory space. Module 6: The Thirteenth Eclipse The January 2008 update, the Thirteenth Eclipse, raised the level cap from 14 to 16, and opened a previously locked area that was partially accessible by players, The Twelve. Also with this area is a new set of quests and a new raid located in an area connected to The Twelve, called the Vale of Twilight. Included is allowance for subscribers to customize the player interface as is available in Turbine's other MMO "Lord of the Rings Online." Also added with the new area was a new feature of the game, crafting. Crafting requires numerous ingredients which, when put in the Eldritch Devices in a specific combination will produce an item or alter an existing item. Update 6.1 introduced a new, ongoing live event, as well as a slice of anniversary cake. The anniversary cake summons a Djinni that will grant a wish (as the Wish spell) Module 7: Way of the Monk This update, released on 3 June 2008, introduced the Monk class to all servers. It had previously been in testing for a time on the Risia preview server. Included were various city upgrades, bounty subquests that involve collecting remains of monsters, and UI interface tweaks. Other new things added were two new raid quests, located in a massive raid wilderness area, feats and enhancements, and a memorial to the late Gary Gygax. Module 8: Prisoners of Prophecy This update, released 6 November 2008, introduced a new low level area called Korthos Island. It replaced the starter area in the Harbor, the tutorial area, as well as updating many of the low (level 1 through 3) quests. Four new wilderness areas were added as high level content. DirectX 10 have been integrated into their graphics as well. NPCs known as hirelings have been integrated into the main game, which are controlled by the player while on quests. The number of character slots available for users has been increased to 10. New spells, Enhancements and UI improvements round out the module. Eberron Unlimited Re-Launch The game re-launch, released 9 September 2009, introduced the free to play game system, the DDO Store, many low-level quests, and six new cap-level quests followed by a new raid. The higher-level quests and raid follow onto the story established in the Module 6 and 7 releases and send the player to the plane of Shavarath to battle the invading devils, and included a wilderness area on the plane. The relaunch updated the level cap to 20 and introduced the Favored Soul class. Many new game systems, including the Dungeon Alert system and a system to scale monster difficulty based on party size, were also introduced with the re-release, along with many new UI features, enhancements, and spells. Update 1 After re-starting their numbering scheme with the re-launch, the first update to Eberron Unlimited was released on 28 October 2009. This update premeired a new dungeon difficulty, epic, re-tuning the adventures of Module 3 to be extremely challenging to high-end level 20 characters. It also introduced a new high-level quest series, the Path of Inspiration, and introduced many new features to the DDO Store. Update 2 This update, released on 16 December 2009, was entirely a content update, introducing another five-quest, higher level quest chain, the Dreaming Dark. This quest chain follows on to Path of Inspiration from the previous update. Update 3 This update was released on 3 February 2010. Beta testing On August 1, 2005, Turbine sent out invitations to individuals interested in participating in the Public Alpha Test. On November 1, 2005, Turbine announced that the public Beta test was open. On November 22, 2005 Turbine announced that each copy of the January 2006 issue of PC Gamer magazine would contain a "key" to gain access to the beta. Turbine, in association with Fileplanet and IGN, also completed 3 public stress tests of the game, with the most recent ending on February 12, 2006. Testing for DDO ended on February 19, 2006. The game opened February 28, 2006, after a special head start event that started February 24, 2006 for those who pre-ordered. In July 2009, DDO re-opened the beta testing, in preparation for their new free-to-play subscription structure. Eberron Unlimited On June 9 2009, the official D&D Online website announced that Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach would be converted to a subscriptionless "free to play" game for players in North America, under the new name Dungeons & Dragons Online: Eberron Unlimited. The level cap would be increased to level 20 (also the standard level cap in the tabletop Dungeons & Dragons) and Free users would have access to the majority of game content; some features would have to be purchased with Turbine points or unlocked through play. As for new subscribers or old subscribed players, there would be VIP access that contains additional all-new features available for them as well as free Turbine points. Closed beta registration opened on June 9, 2009 and the game and contents were free to download on September 1 for VIP members and September 9 for the general North American public. Differences in content available to subscribers and non-subscribers: Awards * Freebie Award: Best Free-to-play-MMORPG, 2009 RPGLand.com RPGs of the Year 2009 * Best Free to Play MMO, 2009 MMORPG.com 2009 Awards * Best Free to Play Game, 2009 Tentonhammer.com Best of 2009 Awards * Best Multiplayer Game, 2006 British Academy Video Games Awards * Most Anticipated Game, 2005 MMORPG.COM Reader's Choice Awards * Best Persistent World Game, IGN.com Best of 2006 Awards * Nominee, Massively Multiplayer Game of the Year, 10th Annual Interactive Achievement Awards * Third Prize, Best Graphics, Les JOL d'Or 2006 * Third Prize, Public's Award, Les JOL d'Or 2006 External links * Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach - Official website * Codemasters : Dungeons & Dragons Online - Official website for Europe *http://www.ddo-japan.com Media coverage * DDO Reviews at Game Rankings (meta-review site, Average Ratio: 76%) * Interview with Alex Rodberg & David Eckelberry from GenCon 2005 at GamerGod.com * PC Gamer Video Podcast #3 Dungeons and Dragons Online: Stormreach Citations Category:Video games Category:Dungeons & Dragons Online